


Content

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Saturday at the Potter's residence. Written for the Hinny week of HP Ships Weeks on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

James was flying in circles in the backyard, a giant smile on his face. Ginny was laughing in the center of the grass. James flew a little higher, at height with Ginny's eyes.

"Not any higher, James," Ginny reminded him and Harry could see the pride in her eyes. James had taken to flying on his first real broom like a true natural.

"Oh!" James whined, "Why not?" He looked over to his mother, losing focus, and quickly the broom dived. James shrieked and Ginny jumped forward to catch him before the broom clattered to the ground.

"That's why," Ginny rested him on her hip, "Let's take a break."

Harry smiled at them from the kitchen window as James started rambling off what he wanted for lunch, including chocolate and pizza and a burrito and chips. He jumped from Ginny's embrace as soon as they were inside, running off to the living room to find Albus.

"You know he's going to want another lesson after lunch," Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek as he pulled her tight into his arms. She was glowing, shimmering with excitement like she always did after flying.

Ginny turned her head up to smile, a big toothy grin, "Did you see him? He was flying, Harry, flying!" Harry laughed, nodding.

"He'll be playing quidditch in no time," Harry moved back to the counter, a half chopped carrot requesting his attention.

"I'm thinking chaser," Ginny stole a piece from the board, grinning, "Maybe beater, he and little Fred could be a real good team if they actually practice." Harry looked up at her, she was envisioning a whole career for James in her head if her eyes were any indication.

Harry started laughing, "James is only five, you might want to focus on staying in the air for now." He grabbed his wand from the counter to flick the carrots onto the three small plates across from him on the island. Ginny grabbed the smallest one, the one filled with the smallest pieces of carrots, green beans, and a ground beef.

"I'll feed Lily," Ginny patted Harry's shoulder, "You get the boys."

After an hour long battle between spoons and mouths Lily was down for a nap and James had been convinced – after much begging on his part to fly – to watch a movie with Albus. Ginny had cuddled into Harry's side on the couch behind the boys.

"Beater," Ginny whispered to Harry.

He smiled, kissed her head, "Maybe Albus or Lily will inherit your chaser legacy." Ginny giggled, nuzzling further into his arms. They turned their attention to the Disney movie Dudley had sent for James' birthday.

Harry was content. It had been a while since his auror job had allowed him to take a Saturday off. It was nice, sitting here with Ginny, watching his sons make their blocks float during the previews, getting to put Lily down for her nap.

"I should spend more weekends at home," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

She looked up at him, eyes smiling, "Yes, you should."

"Well, if I get the Head Auror position I might be able to manage it," Harry thought aloud.

Ginny poked his chest, "I'll hold you to that Harry Potter." He chuckled, he didn't doubt that.


End file.
